J P Lewis: Ace Attorney (WIP)
by 1230james
Summary: Meet Mr. Lewis, a defense attorney from Seattle. His skills are unmatched by everyone else in the state. Perhaps he's even better than California's legendary Phoenix Wright? Read about his adventures throughout the state of Washington, and maybe he'll even meet Mr. Wright!
1. Prologue

**"J. P. Lewis: Ace Attorney" **by 1230james

**[Prologue]**

_SPLASH!_

Water went flying everywhere as a brown car drove over a puddle.

Inside were two men. Two brothers, in fact. One was a defense attorney, the other a librarian.

The attorney was dressed in a blue suit with a red tie, a pair of glasses, and a black fedora to top it all off.

The librarian wore black pants, a white shirt with a brown jacket worn loosely over it, and a top hat.

"Come on Sam!" The attorney began to speak, "We're going to miss the train!"

"Pete, calm down!" the librarian replied, "It's a wet road! Besides, the train won't depart for at least another 30 minutes!"

"I know, but I haven't been in this stretch of the state for soooo long!"

"Well, you'll soon see mor-"

"HOLD IT! Stop the car!"

Sam slammed his foot on the brake pedal, and the car skid to a halt.

The two men stepped out and surveyed the front of the car. Two cats were in the middle of the road. A white one, and a brown one.

Pete waved his hand horizontally, signaling for the cats to move. After a few seconds, the two cats walked to the edge of the street where two more cats, a blue-gray one and a gray one, were waiting.

Sam and Pete got back inside the car and drove they drove off.

"Well, that was a close call," said Sam.

"Eyup," his brother replied. "Too close, though."

"True."

For the next several minutes, the two talked while riding in their brown car. It didn't take long to reach their destination: The Amtrak station at Spokane.

Pete picked up his luggage from behind his seat, and got out of the car. "See you soon, Sam!"

His brother nodded in acknowledgement, and he backed out of the parking space after Pete shut the door.

The attorney walked into the station concourse, and he went over to the ticket counter.

Pete talked to the attendant, "I'd like to pick up my ticket for the No. 7 Empire Builder to Seattle."

"Alright sir," the attendant replied, "I'll just need your name and proof identification."

Pete took out his driver's license from his wallet, and slid it under the window to the attendant.

"My name is Lewis...

...**James P. Lewis.**"

* * *

**[Author's Notes]**

Here we go, a second fanfic! I wonder how this one will go? :D

There is a cross-over moment in this with my other fanfic, "Breaking the Code." Can YOU spot it?  
(Hint: It's in the epilogue of the other fanfic, so wait until the epilogue does get posted.)

As usual, I'll be posting these here and on DeviantArt.


	2. Chapter 1

**"J. P. Lewis: Ace Attorney" **by 1230james

**[Chapter 1]**

Bells began ringing, red lights flashing, gates lowering. Within a few seconds, a white locomotive with a blue roof zoomed by the railroad crossing. It was the sound of Amtrak's Empire Builder No. 7 flying through a railroad crossing.

_June 25, 11:43 AM_

_Empire Builder #7, Nearby Seattle_

_Sleeping Car 2, Room #5_

Pete was sitting by the window, reading the newspaper from Everett that was picked up when they made a station stop at 10 AM. "Engineer accused of murder!" the headlines said.

He scoffed, "Pah, what kind of nonsense is this..." He picked up his cup of hot chocolate (He drinks this instead of coffee to avoid caffeine, and it tastes better to him anyway.), and continued reading the article.

_**Everett Daily Herald**_ - _June 25, 2028_

**Engineer Accused of Murder!**

Yesterday morning at 8:00, an engineer from the Builders League United (BLU) Company had pushed what appeared to be a 'spy' from the Reliable Excavation Demolition (RED) Company in front of an on-coming freight train. Footage from a local "railcam" shows the suspect pushing the victim in front of the train just as it passes by. The accused has yet to choose an attorney for his trial tomorrow at noon. Anyone can come watch...

The article ended there on the front page. Disgusted, Pete threw the newspaper onto the floor. To see trains in a murder... it was upsetting. See, he's very fond of trains. A "hobbyist engineer," you could say.

After about 10 minutes, the intercom came on.

"_Good morning everyone, I'd just like to remind everyone that we are approaching Seattle's King Street Station. Do gather your belongings and make sure you don't leave anything behind. As usual, be sure to watch your step on your way out the door. Thank you for choosing Amtrak, and enjoy the rest of your journey._"

"Already, eh?" Pete picked up the newspaper and the book he was reading. He put them in this briefcase, and looked around for anything else. He looked under the table, and spotted his old 3DS from 2013. He picked that up too and placed in his briefcase. After one last check for any belongings, he snapped the case shut, and left the cabin. He headed downstairs to where several other passengers were already waiting.

A few minutes go by until the train came to a halt on platform 3. Attendants opened the doors, set the stools down on the platform, and helped passengers out.

Pete stepped down onto the platform, and adjusted his fedora. Then, he began to walk with the crowd towards the concourse.

Within moments, he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him, "Mr. Lewis!"

He turned around and saw a young woman run towards him, hugging him and nearly knocking him over. She had a name tag that read "Sophia Collins" on the front.

"Mr. Lewis! You're back! How was Spokane?"

He groaned, "Sophia, how many times do I have to tell you: I'm not a person of any high importance to you, so you don't have to address me as 'Mr.'"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Pete!" She picked up his briefcase, "There's someone waiting for you at the office, just so you know. The cab is right over there. Come on!"

* * *

The door flew open as Sophia dropped the briefcase on the couch. Immediately, an orange tabby cat bolted to Pete's feet, looking up and purring.

He crouched down and pet the cat, "Hey there Milo, did you miss me?" Milo meowed in response.

"That's a nice cat you have there, Mr. Lewis."

Pete looked up and saw a man in a blue shirt with overalls on. Apparently, he was wearing a hard hat, but he set it down on the counter.

"Eh, who are you?" Pete asked.

"Surely you jest," he replied. "Haven't you heard the news?"

"The news? Wait... you're not..."

"I am." He pointed at a copy of the Seattle Times lying on the floor where Milo was already curiously walking all over it. The headline said "BLU Engineer to Blame!"

"**I'm** that engineer." Suddenly, he sort of collapsed onto the table, sadly looking up at Pete, "Please! You've got to help me! I swear that wasn't me! I didn't push him in front of the train!"

"Well, uh... sure. Just... one question, and your name, obviously."

"My name? Oh, r-right. Of course. Nick Carter, I'm an engineer for the Builders League United."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Carter. Now, just... why me? Why not anyone else?"

"Well, I sort of heard that you're a... 'railfan,' is that the right word? Anyway, we figured that you could provide some possible viewpoints because trains were involved and all..."

Pete thought for a moment, and said, "Alright, I'll take your case."

Carter beamed, "Thank you, Mr. Lewis! Thank you!" he said while he fiercely shook Pete's hand.

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

Writer's block the past few weeks, I'm sorry! D:

Anyway, say hi to Mr. Carter, Sophia, and Milo the cat!

Gee, I wonder why Mr. Carter's occupation sounds so familiar. Whatever, now leave me alone so I can play Team Fortress 2, then brainstorm about what to write next.


End file.
